The invention relates to a valve assembly and more specifically to an anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly for a water sprinkler irrigation system. Water sprinklers are used in numerous applications for irrigating a grass or vegetation covered landscape and for agriculture use.
Vivid pictures exist in everyone""s mind of situations where a water sprinkler has been broken off the top of a water pipe and has resulted in a geyser of water rising skyward wasting precious water until the break is discovered. This situation occurs in residential lawns, on golf courses, in agricultural fields and other locations. In some instances the person who has turned on the water sprinkler can quickly shut off the water supply and minimize the amount of water loss. However, quite often the water sprinklers that break are in locations where they are sporadically monitored and they can go for a period of time without noticing that the water sprinkler is broken. In these instances, large pools of water may form and soil erosion may occur. The need to conserve water in all instances requires that this problem be solved.
Presently there is an anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly for a water sprinkler irrigation system that attempts to solve this problem. It""s inefficient design notably decreases the amount of water that can be delivered to the water sprinkler. This prior art valve assembly also has an objectionable amount of intrusion into the water flowing through the main line of the irrigation system. This amount of restriction to water flow multiplies each time an additional water sprinkler is added to the irrigation system. The prior art shut-off valve assembly produces an inadequate thin stream of water spray upwardly from the shut-off valve assembly which does not give adequate attention to the occurance of damage to that particular sprinkler head. The existing shut-off valve assemblies require trimming the length of one of its components so that it will properly function with different lengths of riser tube. Also it is necessary to turn off the water of the irrigation system when the riser or the sprinkler head needs to be changed or replaced. The amount of time required to install the existing valve assemblies is excessive due to the structure of the existing shut-off valve assemblies.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that is capable of delivering a greater amount of water to the sprinkler head and therefore provide more area of coverage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly whose design provides a much smaller intrusion into the water flow through the main line of the irrigation system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that produces a vertically oriented fine stream of water that rises to a quickly recognizable visible height to indicate that a particular water sprinkler is broken and requires immediate maintenance.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that can be installed in a fraction of the time required for present day shut-off valve assemblies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that will function without a riser or with any length of riser.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that can be reset by manually blocking the orifice on the sprinkler head, allowing the shut-off valve assembly to equalize the pressure, when the riser or the sprinkler head needs changed or replaced.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that is more easily installed to thereby reduce the cost of labor required for installation or maintenance.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly that is more economical to manufacture and market.
The anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly has been designed so that it can be installed into the upwardly extending tubular sleeve of a T-shaped pipe coupling member. Most of these coupling members would be made of PVC material and the upwardly extending tubular sleeve would be internally threaded. Modifications to the basic anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly provides an alternative embodiment. This alternative embodiment is capable of being used with a metal T-shaped pipe coupling member whose upwardly extending tubular sleeve has straight threads as opposed to the PVC T-shaped pipe coupling member that has tapered threads. The alternative embodiment can also be installed in a PVC T-shaped coupling member whose upwardly extending tubular sleeve is not internally threaded but instead receives the bottom end of an unthreaded riser and the two parts would be cemented together.
The basic anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly has four individual components and they are as follows: a valve housing, a valve member, an inverted conically configured coil spring and a push nut.
The valve housing has a tubular body portion having an outwardly extending annular flange that is threaded on its outer edge. It also has a centrally located vertically oriented shaft member and a bore hole that extends from its bottom end to its top end. The shaft member has a head portion and three rib members connect the head portion with the inside wall surface of the tubular body portion. The rib members provide a minimum amount of obstruction to the upward flow of the water through the valve housing on the way to its water sprinkler.
The valve member has a disc portion whose diameter is at least as great as the diameter of the tubular body portion of the valve housing and therefore provide an adequate sealing surface. Three upwardly extending brace members are connected at their inner edges to a tubular sleeve and this entire structure is connected to the top surface of the disc portion. The disc portion has a bore hole that aligns with the bore hole of the tubular sleeve. The brace members when installed in the valve housing would substantially align with the rib members of the valve housing to again minimize the amount of restriction to the water flowing therethrough. The shaft member of the valve housing will telescope in and out of the tubular sleeve of the disc portion during its operation. The top edge of the respective brace members are notched adjacent their inner ends to provide a seat for the smaller coil of a metal coil spring having the configuration of an inverted cone. The larger coil at its top end would be captured against the bottom surface of the respective rib members. A push nut installed on the bottom end of the shaft member of the valve housing restricts the distance that the valve member may be biased away from the valve housing. This controls the amount of water that can normally flow from the main line of the irrigation pipe and upwardly through the anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly to its sprinkler.
The top surface of the valve housing has a plurality of arcuate extraction tool sockets that removably receives mating fingers on the bottom end of an installation and extraction tool. Using the installation and extraction tool, the assembled anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly is inserted into the top end of the upwardly extending internally threaded sleeve of the T-shaped pipe coupling member. After it has been properly tightened in place, the tool is removed and a riser tube of a proper length is threadably screwed into the upwardly extending internally threaded sleeve of the T-snapped pipe coupling member.
The manner in which the anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly functions will now be described.
The coil spring provides a downward biased force against the valve member to provide an adequate opening for water to enter from the main water line and travel upwardly through the valve housing along the riser to the water sprinkler unit. An example for discussion purposes might have the flow from the water sprinkler unit in the range from 4 to 5 gallons per minute. This is the amount of water flow traveling up through the riser and exiting the water sprinkler head. When the water sprinkler unit is removed or the riser is broken off, the flow of water increases to approximately 6 gallons per minute causing the valve member to rise upwardly along the elongated shaft member of the valve housing until it seals off the bottom end of the tubular body portion and stops the flow of water upwardly through the anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly. Concurrently, water from the main pipe will be forced upwardly through the narrow bore hole of the tubular body portion of the valve housing and produce a pressurized stream that travels approximately 8 to 18 feet in the air and functions as a flag to assist in locating problem sprinklers. While the valve member is sealed against the bottom of the tubular body portion of the valve housing, the broken riser and/or sprinkler may be removed and replaced without the necessity of turning off the flow of water through the main line.
When a metal T-shaped coupling member with an internally threaded top tubular sleeve is used for connecting a water sprinkler unit, an alternative embodiment of the anti-geyser shut-off valve assembly is used. This alternative embodiment would also be used when a PVC T-shaped coupling member is used that does not have any internal threads in its top tubular sleeve. In this example a riser is connected to the coupling by using pipe dope. The alternative embodiment has a plurality of spring fingers extending upwardly from the top end of the valve housing. The outer peripheral diameter of the spring fingers would be greater than the inside diameter of either a metal or plastic riser. The riser would be forced down over the spring fingers causing them to be compressed radially inwardly so that they can enter the bottom end of the riser. The biased outward force of the spring fingers against the inside wall surface of the riser is generally sufficient to maintain the connection between the two. An extra safety locking system utilizes a plurality of locking springs each having an elongated main body portion having a top end and a bottom end. The finger portion extends from the bottom end of the main body portion and is captured in a compartment formed on the inner surface of a tubular body portion of the valve housing. The finger portion has to be compressed against the main body portion of the spring a sufficient amount in order to insert and lock the structure in the compartments. The top end of the main body portion of the spring has an arm portion extending acutely downwardly therefrom that must be compressed inwardly during insertion into the interior of the riser. It would provide sufficient biased force against the internal surface of the riser to prevent removal therefrom. Three of these locking springs have been provided in the alternative embodiment and each has its own compartment for capturing the bottom ends of the locking springs.